The Plant
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Sometimes, a little gift can go a long way. Pairing: MiaxDiego AKA Miego. Please Read and Reveiw!


A.N:// Well, as a proud member of Court Records, I was over-joyed when a Neil Marshall fanfiction was written, with myself in mind. So, I thought I would return the favor by writing a story about the authors favorite character, like she did with me: Charley the Plant. And, well, I liked it so much I decided I'd upload it.))

The Plant

A fanfiction for: Soramimi Cake

Mia Fey sighed happily as she put the last box down with a heavy _thud!_ Proudly, she patted her hands against themselves softly as she looked around, her bright brown eyes practically swelling with happiness. Well, here she was! She looked around the room's beige walls, the different movie posters and book shelves stretching out the ever-present smile on her thinned face Yes, she realized, this place was perfect.

She flicked back her light brown bangs, her natural beauty catching a free-flying sun ray that had found itself inside the new office of Mia Fey, up-and-coming defense attorney. Her yellow scarf moved with her head, purple Magnatama rising off of her neck for a split second before she sat in the black chair behind her desk- The type of chair that everybody spun around in when nobody was looking- and gave a warm smile, closing her eyes to envision. She wondered what Lana would think if she saw the office. _Why_, Mia thought happily, _I think her teeth would fall straight from her mouth!_ She giggled a bit, leaning back in her chair as she laughed under her breath, placing her arms over her head as she sighed yet again. Could this day get any better…?

"Kit-_ten!_"

A loud _BANG!_ Bounced around the walls of the beige room as the door to the tidy office was kicked open, causing the pretty young defense attorney to practically leap from her seat, eyes shooting open as the seat rolled backwards and slammed into the bookshelf. Luckily enough for her, Grossburg had 'gifted' her with so many books that they were simply too jammed in to fall out. Maybe if she were sitting on the back of a giant African elephant, instead. Her heart, racing like that of an Olympic runner, soon slowed itself down to a normal pace once she saw the man standing in the doorway, making her give a sigh of mixed emotions- Half relief, half anger. The latter was heard more when she bean to yell. "Diego Armando, what on Earth do you think you're _doing_?!"

A loud eruption of laughter followed as Diego Armando stepped into the room slickly, his black boots clicking as he walked. The bright red shirt he wore flashed like the cape of a matador as he strolled inside the office, the conceited personality he flung around so proudly evident in his steps. "So, you finally got the place set up, huh Kitten?" He grinned as he finished speaking and flicked his wild black hair from his ever-scoffing eyes. "The place looks great! Well…it will, in a moment!"

Before the female defense attorney could ask him what he meant, the man was outside, and Mia rolled her eyes, a slight pink blush present in her face. _What is that guy up to now? And why did he have to leave the door open?_

She was soon to get her answer, however, as Diego re-entered the room, kicking the door shut behind him. Mia frowned: she really wished he's stop doing that; he was going to break something. He always did. However, that was the least of her concerns. "Uhm…Diego?" Instead of Diego, standing in his place was a giant….

"It's a plant, Kitten!" Diego Amando grinned with accomplishment behind the plant's healthy green leaves, walking past the woman carefully and placing it beside her desk, "A_Cordyline Stricta_, to be exact." The man wiggled an eyebrow, causing Mia to giggle. She walked up to the little house plant, touching one of its leaves. It was cute, as far as plants went

" Hmm…I think I'm going to call you 'Charley'."

"Kitten, I don't know what's worse, the fact that you named the thing or that you're talking to it."

xxx

"Hey, Miss Fey? What's this?"

Years had gone by since that lovely spring day, and the now star defense attorney Mia Fey looked up from one of her law books at the young man crouched next to her beloved potted plant. However, his young face and overly spiky black hair instantly showed that this was not the face of Diego Armando, but rather somebody else. She gave a sad smile. "His name is Charley." The man, adorned in a pink sweater, cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Charley?"

"Yes, Charley." She got up from where she sat and walked over to the young man, going down on her knees to stroke one of its green leaves- The same leaf she had first touched from years ago, although this was no purposeful act. "A…very dear friend of mine gave this to me. And I water him every day, so if you ever wind up with him, you better take care of him, too!" After a while of blank staring, the man beamed happily, his heart almost beating out his pink sweater. "Yes, ma'am! I promise I'll take great care of him!"

And he did.


End file.
